ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XLR8 (Earth-75)
XLR8 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from Kinet in ''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator. Appearance XLR8 resembles his various incarnations in the Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. His skin tone is darker, with the tips of his claws and wheels having a fading white color due to all the friction they have endured. His tail has a diagonal scar on it and his visor has a small crack. XLR8 has the following skins in the game: ''Omniverse ''XLR8 (Default) XLR8's appearance in ''Omniverse. Original Series ''XLR8 XLR8's appearance in the ''Original Series. Unlocked upon completion of Chapter 8 in Story Mode. ''Reboot ''XLR8 XLR8's appearance in the reboot. Unlocked upon completion of XLR8's Challenge Ladder. ''Ben 10,000 ''XLR8 XLR8's appearance as used by Ben 10,000. Obtained by purchasing the ''Ben 10,000 ''DLC pack. ''Gwen 10 ''XLR8 XLR8's appearance as used by Gwen. Obtained by purchasing the ''Gwen 10 ''DLC pack. ''Ben 23 ''Speedyquick Speedyquick's appearance as used by Ben 23. Obtained by purchasing the ''Ben 23 ''DLC pack. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities XLR8 hails from the planet Kinet, which orbits unnaturally fast around its sun. Therefore, every species residing there has adapted to an accelerated life style: gaining enhanced speed, agility, reflexes and more. XLR8 is quite a bold choice for most beginners, but expert players will have no problem dashing to the finish line. Special Moves * '''Enhanced Metabolism: XLR8 generates power for every successful basic combo he performs. If he uses a special move, the generation will stop. XLR8 can generate a maximum of half a power bar, before the move enters cooldown for 10 seconds. ** The enhanced version is called Enhanced Recovery. Instead of power, XLR8 will start rapidly regenerating health for every successful basic combo, reaching a limit of 15% of his maximum health. The cooldown is increased to 15 seconds. * What's That On Your Face?: XLR8 jumps and kicks the opponent multiple times in the face with his wheel-shaped feet, knocking them down. ** The enhanced version is called Floor Wipe. While the opponent is down, XLR8 wraps his tail around their neck and accelerates backwards, dragging them all over the stage. * Tail Snag: XLR8 wraps his tail around the opponent's leg and pulls back, knocking them down. ** The enhanced version is called Welcome Sign. While the opponent is down, XLR8 jumps on them and activates his wheels, generating powerful static electricity that shocks the opponent. * Slow Motion: XLR8 activates his visor, causing the background of the stage to turn blue and time to slow down, giving him the ability to execute and chain combos he couldn't before. However, he loses the ability to block and if he is hit once, the move will expire. It has a cooldown of 8 seconds. ** The enhanced version is called Bullet Time. Apart from the animation activating faster, time slows down even further and lasts longer, with the cooldown also increased to 12 seconds. * Gotta Go Fast: XLR8 dashes at the opponent with blinding speed, picking them up and smashing them to the corner of the stage. ** The enhanced version is called I Can't Stop. When reaching the corner, XLR8 will run up the wall, do a backflip and kick the opponent in the back of their head, bashing it against the wall. * Picking Up Dust: XLR8 runs around the opponent, creating a cloud of dust that obscures his location, leaving the opponent vulnerable for follow-up attacks. ** The enhanced version is called Vortex. XLR8 runs around the opponent so fast he creates a small vortex which lifts them up, giving XLR8 the opportunity to execute a juggle. * Can't Catch Me: XLR8 stabs the opponent with lightning quick punches from his claws, dashes away, then reappears behind the opponent, elbowing them in the neck with his blade, also causing Bleed DoT for 3 seconds. * Ultimate Move-Need for Speed: XLR8 assaults the opponent with multiple tail whips, before kicking them in their knee and uppercutting them with the pointy end of his helmet. As they lie on the ground, XLR8 runs around them at incredible speeds, creating a massive tornado that lifts the opponent up in the air. Suddenly, XLR8 stops running and the tornado dies out. As the opponent begins falling right above XLR8, he dashes back and let's them crash on the ground, creating a huge crater from the fall impact. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000